parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Clancy's Footage To Use For His Videos
Here is a list of footage for John Clancy to use for his videos. Footage (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Footage) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) (TUGS Footage) *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze (Theodore Tugboat Footage) *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision (Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage) *Robin Hood (1973) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Aristocats (1970) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Saludos Amigos (1943) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Wreck-It-Ralph (2012) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Big Heffalump Movie (2005) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Melody Time (1948) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Dumbo (1941) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Tarzan (1999) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Cinderella (1950) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Pocahontas (1995) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Lion King (1994) *Darkwing Duck (1991) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Lion King I ½ (2004) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) *Goliath II (1960) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Chicken Little (1943) *Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) *Zootopia (2016) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *The Emperor’s New Groove (2000) *Melody (1953) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *Up (2009) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Hercules (1997) *Presto (2008) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 (Universal Studios Footage) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *Ted (2012) *Ted 2 (2015) (An American Tail Footage) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Legends (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) (The Amazing World of Gumball Footage) (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy (Godzilla Footage) *Godzilla Movies *Godzilla Shows *Godzilla Specials (The Land Before Time Footage) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) (The Loud House Footage) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes (Pokemon Footage) *Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back (1998) *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (1999) *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2000) *Pokémon 3: The Movie (2000) *Pokémon 4Ever (2001) *Pokémon 5: The Movie (2002) *Pokémon: Jirachi - Wish Maker (2003) *Pokémon the Movie: Destiny Deoxys (2004) *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) *The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (2006) *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006) *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2007) *Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2008) *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2010) *Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom (2011) *Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012) *Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) *Pokémon Origins (2013) *Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) *Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes (South Park Footage) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes *Season 22 Episodes *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) (Transformers Footage) *Transformers: Generation 1 *The Transformers *Transformers: The Headmasters *Transformers: Super-God Masterforce *Transformers: Victory *Transformers: Zone *Challenge of the GoBots *Transformers: Generation 2 *Beast Era *Beast Wars: Transformers *Beast Wars II *Beast Wars Neo *Beast Machines *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 series) *Unicron Trilogy *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Animated *Aligned continuity *Transformers: Prime (2010–2013) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012–2016) *Transformers Go! (2013–2014) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015–2017) *Prime Wars Trilogy *Transformers: Combiner Wars (2016 series) *Transformers: Titans Return (2017 series) *Transformers: Power of the Primes (2018 series) *Transformers: Cyberverse *Transformers (2007) *Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *Dark of the Moon (2011) *Age of Extinction (2014) *The Last Knight (2017) *Bumblebee (2018) (Garfield and Friends Footage) *Peace & Quiet/Wanted: Wade/Garfield Goes Hawaiian *Box O' Fun/Unidentified Flying Orson/School Daze *Nighty Nightmare/Banana Nose/Ode to Odie *Fraidy Cat/Shell Shocked Sheldon/Nothing To Sneeze At *Garfield's Moving Experience/Wade: You're Afraid/Good Mousekeeping *Identity Crisis/The Bad Sport/Up a Tree *Weighty Problem/The Worm Turns/Good Cat, Bad Cat *Cabin Fever/Return of Power Pig/Fair Exchange *The Binky Show/Keeping Cool/Don't Move! *Magic Mutt/Short Story/Monday Misery *Best of Breed/National Tapioca Pudding Day/All About Odie *Caped Avenger/Shy Fly Guy/Green Thumbs Down *Forget Me Not/I Like Having You Around!/Sales Resistance *Pest of a Guest/The Impractical Joker/Fat & Furry *Rip Van Kitty/Grabbity/Big Catnap *The Great Getaway/Scrambled Eggs/Hansel and Garfield *The Sludge Monster/Fortune Kooky/Heatwave Holiday *One Good Fern Deserves/Goody-Go-Round/The Black Book *The Legend of the Lake/Double Oh Orson/Health Feud *Binky gets Cancelled/Show Stoppers/Cutie and the Beast *The Lasagna Zone/Sleepytime Pig/Yojumbo *Pros and Cons/Rooster Revenge/Lights! Camera! Garfield! *Polecat Flats/Hogcules/Brain boy *Maine Course/No Laughing Matter/Attack of the Mutant. *Robodie/First Aid Wade/Video Victim *The Curse of Klopman/Mud sweet Mud/Rainy Day Dreams *Basket Brawl/Origin of Power Pig/Cactus Jake Rides.. *Binky Goes Bad!/Barn of Fear/Mini-Mall Matters *Attention-Getting Garfield/Swine Trek/It Must be True! *Arrivaderci, Odie!/Gort Goes Good/Felling Feline *The Bear Facts/Nothing to be Afraid of/The Big Talker *Cactus Makes Perfect/Hogcules II/Crime and Nourishment *T.V. of Tomorrow/Little Red Riding Egg/Well-Fed Feline *Invasion of the Big Robots/Shelf Esteem/Housebreak Hotel *First Class Feline/Hamelot/How to be Funny! *Mystic Manor/Flop goes the Weasel/The Legend of Long Jon *China Cat/Cock-a-Doodle Dandy/Beach Blanket Bonzo *Lemon-Aid/Hog Noon/Video Airlines *The Mail Animal/Peanut-Brained Rooster/Mummy Dearest *Skyway Robbery/U.S. Acres: The Bunny Rabbits Is Coming!/Close Encounters of the Garfield Kind *Astro Cat/U.S. Acres: Cock-A-Doodle Duel/Cinderella Cat *Ship Shape/U.S. Acres: Barn of Fear II/Break-a-Leg *Twice Told Tale/U.S. Acres: Orson Goes on Vacation/Wedding Bell Blues *Clean Sweep/U.S. Acres: Secrets of the Animated Cartoon/How the West was Lost *Binky Gets Cancelled, Again!/U.S. Acres: Orson's Diner/Flat Tired *Return of the Buddy Bears/U.S. Acres: Much Ado About Lanolin/Reigning Cats and Dogs *Fit for a King/U.S. Acres: Ben Hog/Dessert in the Desert *Hound of the Arbuckles/U.S. Acres: Read Alert/Urban Arbuckle *Odielocks and the 3 Cats/U.S. Acres: Quack to the Future/Beddy Buy *Count Lasagna/U.S. Acres: Mystery Guest/Rodent Ramage *Feline Felon/U.S. Acres: The Legal Eagle/The Cactus Saga *D.J. Jon/U.S. Acres: Cornfinger/Five Minute Warning *Wonderful World/U.S. Acres: The Orson Awards/The Garfield Workout *All Things Fat and Small/U.S. Acres: Robin Hog/Hare Replacement *Stick to It/U.S. Acres: Orson in Wonderland/For Cats Only *Mistakes Will Happen/U.S. Acres: The Well Dweller/The Wise Man *Star Struck/U.S. Acres: Election Daze/Dirty Business *Moo Cow Mutt/Big Bad Buddy Bird/Angel Puss *Trial and Error/An Egg-Citing Story/Supermarket Mania *The Legend of Cactus Jupiter/Birthday Boy Roy/Jukebox Jon *Squeak Previews/Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Wade/A Tall Tale *Frankenstein Feline/Weatherman Wade/Fill-In Feline *Polar Pussycat/Over the Rainbow/Remote Possibilities *Night of the Living Laundromat/Fast Food/Cash and Carry *Speed Trap/Flights of Fantasy/Castaway Cat *Mind Over Matter/Orson at the Bat/The Multiple-Choice Cartoon *Galactic Gamesman Garfield/Sly Spy Guy/The Thing That Stayed Forever *Bouncing Baby Blues/The Ugly Duckling/Learning Lessons *Robodie II/For Butter or Worse/Annoying Things *Guaranteed Trouble/U.S. Acres: Fan Clubbing/A Jarring Experience *The Idol of Id/Bedtime Story Blues/Mama Manicotti *The Pizza Patrol/The Son Also Rises/Rolling Romance *The Automated, Animated Cartoon/It's a Wonderful Wade/Truckin' Odie *Home Away from Home/Rainy Day Robot/Odie the Amazing *The First Annual Garfield Watchers Test/Stark Raven Mad/The Record Breaker *Renewed Terror/Bad Time Story/Tooth or Dare *Country Cousin/The Name Game/The Carnival Curse *Home Sweet Swindler/Forget-Me-Not Newton/The Great Inventor *Taste Makes Waist/The Wolf Who Cried Boy/Day of Doom *The Kitty Council/The Bo Show/Bad Neighbor Policy *Canvas Back Cat/Make Believe Moon/The Creature That Lived in the Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaise, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Cole Slaw *Airborne Odie/Once Upon a Time Warp/Bride and Broom *Cute for Loot/The Caverns of Cocoa/Dream Date *The Worst Pizza in the History of Mankind/Jack II: The Rest of the Story/The Garfield Opera *Dummy of Danger/Sooner or Later/Jumping Jon *Sound Judgement/Gross Encounters/The Perils of Penelope *The Cartoon Cat Conspiracy/Who Done It?/The Picnic Panic *Ghost of a Chance/Roy Gets Sacked/Revenge of the Living Lunch *Super Sonic Seymour/A Mildly Mental Mix-Up/The Garfield Rap *A Vacation from His Senses/The Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Dread Giveaway *The Wright Stuff/Safe at Home/Orson Express *Jon the Barbarian/Uncle Roy to the Rescue/The Kitten and the Council *Next Door Nuisance/What's It All About, Wade?/Bigfeetz *The Canine Conspiracy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 1/The Genuine Article *The Best Policy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 2/Fishy Feline *The Pie-Eyed Piper/Sweet Tweet Treat/Fine Feathered Funnyman *The Floyd Story/How Now, Stolen Cow?/The Second Penelope Episode *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse/Payday Mayday/How to Drive a Human Crazy *Date of Disaster/A Little Time Off/The Longest Doze *The Life and Times of the Lasagne Kid/Return of the Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Unreal Estate *Stairway to Stardom/Midnight Ride of Paul Revere's Duck/Magic, Monsters and Manicotti *Lost and Foundling/Winter Wonderland/Films and Felines *The Garfield Musical/Mind Over Melvin/The Third Penelope Episode *Knights and Daze/Holiday Happening/Jailbird Jon *The Third Penelope Episode/Hare Force/Garfield's Garbage Can & Tin Pan Alley Revue *The Legend of Johnny Ragweedseed/Grape Expectations, Part 1/Catch as Cats Can't *A Matter of Conscience/Grape Expectations: Part 2/Top Ten *Change of Mind/Temp Trouble/The Perfect Match *My Fair Feline/Double Trouble Talk/Half-Baked Alaska *Puss in High Tops/Egg Over Easy: Part 1/The Beast from Beyond *Model Behavior/U.S. Acres: Egg Over Easy - Part 2/Another Ant Episode *The Guy of Her Dreams/U.S. Acres: The Discount of Monte Cristo/The Fairy Dogmother *The Stand-Up Mouse/Daydream Doctor/Happy Garfield Day *Sit on It/Kiddy Korner/Brainwave Broadcast *The Suburban Jungle/The Thing in the Box/The Feline Philosopher *Thoroughly Mixed-Up Mouse/The Old Man and the Mountain/Food Fighter *The Jelly Roger/The Farmyard Feline Philosopher/Dogmother II *Alley Katta & the 40 Thieves/If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Alpha Centauri/Clash of Titans *The Man Who Hated Cats/Deja Vu/Canned Laughter *Horror Hostess/Newsworthy Wade *Arbuckle the Invincible/The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody/The Ocean Blue (Scooby Doo! Footage) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The Scooby-Doo Show and Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo shorts *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The C-Team/The Chipettes *Uncle Harry/Rock 'n' Robot *The Television Stars/The Cruise *The Chipmunk Story *Mr. Fabulous/Grandpa and Grandma Seville *Unidentified Flying Chipmunk/Mother's Day *The Chip-Punks/From Here to Fraternity *Urban Chipmunk/The Incredible Shrinking Dave *Angelic Alvin/The Trouble With Nanny *The Bully Ballet/Alvin... and the Chipmunk *Swiss Family Chipmunks/Santa Harry *A Dog's Best Friend Is His Chipmunk/The Curse of Lontiki *Baseball Heroes/May the Best Chipmunk Win *The Chipmunk Who Bugged Me/Rich and Infamous *Don't Be a Vidiot/A Horse, of Course *The Camp Calomine Caper/Lights, Camera, Alvin *Some Entrancing Evening/Match Play *The Picture of Health/The Victrola Awards *Royally Received/Gone Fishin' *Setting the Record Straight/Father's Day Muffins *Alvin on Ice/Operation Theodore *The Gang's All Here/Snow Job *Maids in Japan/My Fair Chipette *New, Improved Simon/The Greatest Show-Offs on Earth *Guardian Chipmunks/Carsick *Hat Today Gone Tomorrow/Snow Wrong *Film Flam/The Secret Life of Dave Seville *Who Ghost There?/Romancing Miss Stone *A Chip Off the Old Tooth/Three Alarm Alvin" *Sisters/Court Action *Good Old Simon/The Chipmunks Go to Washington *Soccer to Me/Every Chipmunk Tells a Story *A Little Worm in the Big Apple/Staying Afloat *The Chipette Story *The Prize Isn't Right/The Gold of My Dreams *Mind Over Matterhorn/Alvin's Oldest Fan *Help Wanted: Mommy *Teevee or Not Teevee/A Rash of Babies *Whatever Happened to Dave Seville?/Simon Seville, Superstar *Miss Miller's Big Gamble/Sweet Smell of Success *Cinderella? Cinderella! *Experiment in Error/How You Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm? *Middle-Aged Davey/I Love L.A. *Chipmunk Vice/Hooping It Up *Back to Dave's Future/Tell It to the Judge *Sincerely Theodore/My Pharaoh Lady *Simon Says/When the Chips Are Down *Alvin, Alvin, Alvin!/Dave's Dream Cabin *Old Friends/The Mystery of Seville Manor *Ask Alvin/Theodore Lucks Out *Big Dreams/Island Fever *Just One of the Girls/Goin' Down to Dixie *Dreamlighting *Elementary, My Dear Simon *The Brunch Club *Food for Thought *Wings Over Siesta Grande *Treasure Island *Chipmunkmania *Grounded Chipmunk *Alvie's Angels *Cadet's Regrets *Alvin in Analysis *Dave's Getting Married *No Chipmunk Is an Island/Babysitter Fright Night *Alvin's Summer Job *Once Upon a Crime *The Phantom/Mad About Alvin *Vinny's Visit *Uncle Adventure/Luck O' The Chipmunks *Theodore and Juliet/Quarterback In Curlers *The Wall/The Amazing Chipmunks *Theodore's Life as a Dog/Queen of the High School Ballroom *Psychic Alvin'/A Special Kind of Champion *Alvin's Obsession/Alvin's Not So Super Hero *Dave's Wonderful Life *Cookie Chomper III *Home Sweet Home/All Worked Up *Nightmare on Seville Street/Thinking Cap Trap *Bye, George/A Day in the Life *Like Father, Like Son/Dr. Simon and Mr. Heartthrob *Too Hip to Be Dave/Hearts and Flowers *Maltese Chipmunk/Dear Diary *Unfair Science/Shaking the Family Tree *Inner Dave/The Legend of Sleeping Brittany *Three Chipmunks and a Puppy/Phantom of the Rock Opera *The Return of Uncle Adventure/The Princess and the Pig *Alvin in Neverland *Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll *Back to Our Future *Bigger *Kong! *Batmunk *Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom *Star Wreck: The Absolutely Final Frontier *Robomun *S.T. The Space Traveler *Irrational Buffoon's European Vacation *Chip Tracy *Gremlionis *Sploosh *Funny, We Shrunk the Adults (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Harry Potter Footage) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (2010) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (2011) (Shrek Footage) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek the Halls (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Scared Shrekless (2010) (The Wiggles Footage) *The Wiggles (1998) *Wiggly TV (1999–2000) *Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (2002–2003) *The Wiggles Show (2004–2006) *Wiggle and Learn (2007–2008) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (2013–2015) (Paramount Footage) *Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) *Ferris Bueller (TV series) (1990) *The Bee Movie (2007) (The Simpsons Footage) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes *Season 22 Episodes *Season 23 Episodes *Season 24 Episodes *Season 25 Episodes *Season 26 Episodes *Season 27 Episodes *Season 28 Episodes *Season 29 Episodes *Season 30 Episodes *The Simpsons Movie (2007) (Ice Age Footage) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (Madagascar Footage) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) *All Hail King Julien (Touchstone Pictures Footage) *Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) (Spongebob Squarepants Footage) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes (Super Mario Bros. Footage) *Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! (1986) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Video Games *Movies *Specials *Shows (CBS and Warner Bros. Footage) *The Dukes of Hazzard (1979) *The Dukes of Hazzard: The Beginning (2005) *Charlotte's Web (1973) (Dreamworks Footage) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) (Sony Pictures Animation Footage) *The Emoji Movie (2017) (Gravity Falls Footage) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes (Crash Bandicoot Footage) *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Category:John Clancy